


You Make Me Believe In Miracles

by Creepy_Crawl3r



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Characters from the newer movies, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Spock is a power bottom, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Crawl3r/pseuds/Creepy_Crawl3r
Summary: There is really literally no summary for this. It’s just some wholesome smutty smut. I’ve been binging Star Trek again and decided these two needed to co-mingle.
Relationships: Spock/James Kirk
Kudos: 75





	You Make Me Believe In Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader for this. I wrote it in one sitting and it probably sucks. It’s been haunting my dreams.

When they started the five year journey he was filled with excitement. Exploring the unknown, discovering new species and civilizations. If you had asked him where he saw himself 5 years he wouldn’t have expected this. The old Jim was angry at the world and lived with little humiliation. He did what he pleased, regardless of the consequences. 

Lately his mindset had changed, though. He felt aimless and suspended in some limbo he couldn’t escape. When he woke up it was darkness and when he went to sleep it was as well. There was no sunlight to greet his day. No oceans and crisp breezes. Days passed and nothing changed. Space was a zone where things felt frozen in time. Forever dark and beautiful. 

Jim had internal battles from the moment he woke up. He was torn between being a respected captain or the man that wanted to live beyond what was in front of him. It was an invalid inner monologue, his rational side knew that. The things he had experienced and what he yet to encounter was endless if he remained on the Enterprise. It was foolish to believe it wasn’t him living a life only some could dream of. 

“Captain on the bridge.” Uhura announced when the doors opened and he stepped out of the lift. 

Jim gave the room a quick nod before he approached his chair and sat in it. Spock stepped up to him and bent over to speak quietly in his ear. 

“Captain, how are you feeling today?” 

Jim tapped Spock’s hand that rested on the arm of his chair. 

“I’m alright, Mr. Spock. If any breakdowns are imminent I will let you know.” 

He wasn’t one prone to fully disclose his emotions but he trusted Spock and his first officer had been there to comfort or calm him on several occasions. 

Whether it was a difficult day or he felt lost, Spock was there. They could be considered lovers but if he was being honest, it was stronger than that. It was much stronger than that. 

Jim sensed Spock’s eyes on him from his command post. It was not the same darkness that followed him when they were alone. He appeared genuinely concerned and Jim couldn’t blame him. 

The last time Spock came to his quarters he was sure a full breakdown was about to crash through his self-control. He teetered on the edge for most of the day, unable to think beyond what he felt. The moment Spock appeared in his doorway all of it melted away. He knew whatever happened next he wouldn’t be alone. 

Jim closed his eyes on the bridge and attempted to focus on the task at hand but his mind only focused on one thing. 

Spock crowded him against the wall of his room and a fist balled in his shirt. His hand propped on the wall beside him and his forehead resting against Jim’s. 

“Do you require my help?” 

Jim muttered an incoherent answer to the present Spock. 

“Uh, no, I’m fine.” 

He waved the worry away but mentally he was wrecked. He kept going back to the first time they kissed. Spock watched him with wide and dark eyes as he closed the distance between them. The soft gasp on his lips when he finally kissed him and the rush of adrenaline that shot through his system was deafening. 

Jim knew, in part, that Spock might not fully understand how much it meant to him. He wasn’t a fool, though. A hand that pinned his hips in place as their cocks dragged against each other and teeth that bit down into his soft flesh told him a few things about Spock. 

He wasn’t imcompetent and he completely and fully got off on Jim being unraveled underneath him until he couldn’t remember his own name. 

“Confirm orders to leave the dry dock.” 

“Orders confirmed, sir.” 

“Close bay doors and release the moorings.” 

Jim shifted uneasily in his chair. About half his blood supply had flooded into his now partially erect cock. Just the memories of what they’ve done triggered a physical response and a pretty strong one at that. 

“Mr. Sulu, you’ve got the comm. I need to go to my ready room. If you need anything, I will be there.” 

When Jim walked off the bridge he silently asked Spock to follow him. He glanced from him to the doors and kept walking. 

The other man didn’t immediately follow him and when he got to the ready room he sat on the edge of the desk. He carded his hands through his hair and drug them down on his face. 

Jim swore he felt Spock in his head when those memories rushed through him like a tidal wave. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was Spock messing with Jim. 

The doors to the ready room opened and Spock entered. At first he hesitated to approach Jim. They were only a few feet from the bridge and there was a potential for someone to walk in. 

Jim weighed out the pros and cons. It would so be worth it. He pulled Spock with a hand balled in his shirt and the man easily slid into place between his legs. 

Spock’s pupils were blown a bit more than a few seconds ago and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His hands splayed across his thighs and they ran up until he reached Jim’s hips and pulled him forward. 

The ghost of his warm breath left a hot trail along the column of his throat. One of Jim’s hands remained on the desk and the other lost in the thickness of Spock’s black hair. 

Spock’s growing erection pressed into his own and a small moan escaped his parted lips. 

“I know what you did.” He mumbled breathlessly. 

The Vulcan pulled away and looked down at him with an arched eyebrow. “Captain, I’m unsure of what you mean.” The dark glint in his eyes stirred something in Jim and his cock began to ache. 

“You need to fix the problem you created.” 

Wordlessly Spock pulled Jim off the desk and guided him to the chair behind it. He pushed him down into the seat and fell to his knees in front of him. 

The hitched breath fueled Spock even more when his warm mouth enclosed the head of Jim’s cock through his pants. Hands found his hair again and hips jutted up in an attempt for some friction. 

Jim’s chest rose and fell heavily as Spock massaged and sucked on him through the tight fabric. He was painfully hard and fully tented in his pants. “Please, Spock. Please.” 

He shimmied his pants down from his seated position and Spock pushed them down to his ankles. Jim whined when all the other man did was sit back on his heels and admired his current state. 

“You are absolutely beautiful like this.” 

Spock finally wrapped a slender hand around the base of Jim’s cock and plush lips ate his swollen member.He held it there, lost in the taste and heaviness, he suckled on just the pink head until Jim had begun to whine again. Spock swallowed it down halfway with his teeth shielded by his tongue and lips. When he pulled back he hollowed his cheeks and drug his tongue along the pulsing vein underneath. 

“Stop teasing me, baby. Please, please.” Jim muttered breathlessly. 

Spock swallowed him all the way to the base with no hands and Jim throbbed in his mouth when he felt the wordless struggle in the back of his throat. Tears sprung in the corners of Spock’s eyes as he struggled to swallow past his gag reflex and finally let back up. 

Jim’s hand nested in his black hair and pushed him back down on his cock. He fucked up into his mouth until the other man was audibly gagging and spit was dribbling down his chin. 

He felt so close already. The impending orgasm had his abdominal muscles tensed and his thighs shaking with the need for release. Spock had released his own cock from its confines and started stroking it haphazardly as he sucked Jim.

Spock moaned around his cock and it sent vibrations through him that tore a lithanie of incoherent words from Jim. 

“M’ going to come. Oh god, I’m going to come.” He whispered and held the other man’s head down on his cock. Jim’s hips spasmed as his orgasm rushed through him like a tidal wave. Spock violently gagged when he attempted to swallow the seed that spilled into his mouth. A bit overflowed out of his mouth and down his chin. 

When Jim finally let him up he licked the cum off his chin and kissed him furiously. The taste of himself was almost enough to make him ready for a round two. He could tell Spock’s jaw hurt. The kiss back was lazy and gentle. Jim rested his forehead against Spock’s and kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

“I love you.” 

  
  
  



End file.
